


Next Gen Captains Study Group

by Saku015



Series: HQ Next Gen Captains Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, HQ Next Gen Captains Week, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The Miyagi Next Gen Captains go to study at Futakuchi's house.





	Next Gen Captains Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Bonding.

”Tell me again why am I the one who host this stupid study group?” Futakuchi asked Ennoshita as the Miyagi Next Gen Captains invaded his house.

”Kenjirou lives in a dorm room, Yuuji and I live in a small apartment and Shigeru has a little sister, so his house is out of the question as well,” Ennoshita repeated that he had told to Kenji at least three times in the past, hoping that he could persuade him to let them study at his home.

”Your house is so cool, Ken-chan!” Yuuji shouted from the kitchen. Kenji’s eyebrow twitched and he sprinted towards the kitchen. He did not want Yuuji to sack his fridge – he knew he would.

”It is kind from him to let us in,” Yahaba said, stepping to Ennoshita, who nodded.

”I have a feeling that he had already regretted it, though,” Shirabu mumbled from his other side and Ennoshita snickered. He was happy that despite being the captains of different and rival teams, they did not hate each other to their cores – especially the captains of Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. ”I go and take a look whether those two had killed each other or not.”

”He is as sarcastic as ever,” Yahaba said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. ”Sometimes I have no idea why Ushiwaka chose him to be the next captain.”

”I heard that, asshole!”

 

Two hours later they were sitting – well, Terushima lying – on the two sofas in Futakuchi’s living room. Yahaba and Shirabu shared one with Terushima lying on their laps, his legs being popped up on the arm of the furniture. The other couch was taken by Futakuchi and Ennoshita.

”Shouldn’t you study as well, Terushima-kun?” Yahaba asked, looking at the blond boy over his notebook. 

”Meh, I am pretty good at world history,” Yuuji said with such confidence that Chikara believed him for a moment. ”Plus, going to an exam with only a small amount of studying is more fun! You can never know what you get as questions!”

With a quick movement, Shirabu pushed the Johzenji captain to the ground. Terushima yelped and glared up to the captain.

”The opposite is the correct thing to do, idiot!” Shirabu said angrily. ”If you do not study, you will fail and you can not play at official games, because you have bad grades.” A shiver ran down on his spine. ”What is worse, there is a chance of you being kicked out of the team!”

”Is that the situation in your school, Kenjirou-kun?” Ennoshita asked and the other nodded.

”I have seen it with my own eye- HEY!” Shirabu protested when Yahaba took his phone out of his hand. ”What do you think you are doing, Yahaba?!”

”I do not care that your teachers put their classes’ materials online for you, but you will ruin your eyes,” Yahaba said and gave his textbook of world history to the other boy.

”It is quite the luck that all of us have their world history exam on the same day,” Futakuchi said in wonder while running his finger through Ennoshita’s hair. The Karasuno captain nodded without tearing his gaze away from his own notebook. ”Your notes are really detailed, Chikara. Don’t you want to read them out for us?”

”I heard from Oikawa-san who heard from Iwaizumi-san who heard from your ace that you are in one of your school’s special classes which prepares students for uni,” Yahaba said. ”It means you are pretty smart.” Ennoshita felt himself blushing and hid his face into his notebook.

”I had no idea that your team and Karasuno are buddies, Shigeru-chan,” Yuuji said, looking up at his fellow second year.

”Azumane-senpai and Iwaizumi-san get along really well,” Yahaba said. ”Iwaizumi-san invited him to coffee after Karasuno’s match against Shiratorizawa to ask him about ace-things.”

”I am surprised that Asahi even accepted the invitation,” Ennoshita said in surprise. ”He is really shy, you know.”

”Iwaizumi-san said that he was really kind and helpful,” Shigeru said and Ennoshita felt a smile appearing on his lips. He was happy that Asahi started to open up to other people more.

”All right, I will read them out to you,” he announced and Yuuji pumped his fist into the air in victory.

”Lazy people are not allowed to listen,” Futakuchi said and all the others smirked.

”EH? Ken-chan, mean!”


End file.
